slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SF Odcinek 15
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 10.09.2012r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 22.04.2013r. left|350px Podróż w czasie |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 740 22px ---- Odcinek rozpoczyna się w momencie, w którym skończył się poprzedni. Mianowice chodzi tu o spotkanie Debry... ---- I tu mamy pierwszy wybór: Debra: Wybacz, że nalegam, ale naprawdę muszę się z nim spotkać. Wiesz gdzie go znajdę? A. (Powiem jej, gdzie on może być.) B. (Wyślę ją w złym kierunku.) Niezależnie od wybrania opcji A lub B, żaden lovometr nie wzrasta ani nie maleje... Jednakże po wybraniu opcji B. możesz pogadać z Kastielem i podbić sobie trochę lovometr ;) -->A. (Powiem jej, gdzie on może być.) *Idź do piwnicy i sprawdź co nowa dziewczyna chce od Kastiela W piwnicy nie zastajesz nikogo, więc wracasz do domu. *Idź na dziedziniec, a potem wróć do domu Idziesz na dziedziniec, tam kogoś spotkasz. Tym kimś będzie osoba, która odprowadzi cię do domu. -->B. (Wyślę ją w złym kierunku.) *Znajdź szybko Kastiela zanim dziewczyna zorientuje się, że wysłałaś ją w złym kierunku Kastiela znajdziesz nigdzie indziej, jak w piwnicy. Po wymianie dialogów z czerwonowłosym, odblokowujesz nowe zadanie: *Idź na dziedziniec, a potem wróć do domu j.w. - w zależności od twoich odpowiedzi, w drodze na dziedziniec może ci towarzyszyć Kastiel, a do domu może cię odprowadzić któryś z chłopaków (oprócz Kastiela). ---- Następnego dnia... *Idź do liceum Po wejściu do szkoły usłyszysz komunikat. *Idź do sali B Dyrektorka ma coś do ogłoszenia. Po wyjściu z sali upadniesz na ziemię po tym jak ktoś (Amber) cię popchnie. Armin pomoże ci wstać. Po rozmowie odblokujesz nowe zadanie: *Zapytaj kolegów czy widzieli dziewczynę, która pojawiła się wczoraj wieczorem po koncercie Możesz porozmawiać o tym z wieloma osobami, ale przede wszystkim musisz porozmawiać z Lysandrem (sala A). Po wymianie słów z Lysandrem na korytarzu wpadasz na Debrę, a następnie znów na Lysandra. *Teraz, gdy już znasz jej imię, porozmawiaj o Debrze z innymi uczniami! W sali A, pokoju gospodarzy lub na korytarzu natrafisz na Kentina, Alexy'ego i Armina... Od teraz Alexy będzie ci towarzyszyć w "śledztwie". Po spotkaniu na korytarzu Armina, poszwędaj się jeszcze trochę, aż Alexy wymyśli plan działania. Osoby z którymi powinnaś się spotkać: **Amber - korytarz **Iris - korytarz lub klatka schodowa **Rozalia - korytarz lub klatka schodowa **Lysander - korytarz **Peggy - klatka schodowa lub korytarz **Melania - korytarz Melania uświadomi cię, że to właśnie płytę Debry kupiłaś jej na urodziny. *Kup album Debry i wróć do liceum 4 18px - tyle zapłacisz za płytę na bazarze. Po zakupach wracasz do liceum. Alexy'ego niekoniecznie znajdziesz w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawiłaś. *Poczekaj aż wróci Alexy i pospaceruj w tym czasie po szkole Pospaceruj po szkole. Alexy będzie w miejscu, w którym ostatnio się z nim widziałaś lub też gdzie indziej. Po wymianie dialogów z Alexy'm, dostajesz nowe zadanie: *Nie jesteś przekonana... Kontynuuj swoje poszukiwania! W dalszych poszukiwaniach pomoże ci Armin. *Znajdź pana Farazowskiego i poproś go o klucze do pokoju nauczycielskiego Możliwe, że spotkasz kilka osób, które wspomną ci co nieco na temat miejsca pobytu pana Farazowskiego. Znajdziesz go w sali B. *Idź do pokoju nauczycielskiego (główny korytarz) Armin wrzucił klucze za szafki tym samym uniemożliwiając nam wejście do pokoju nauczycielskiego... Żeby wydostać klucze, musisz wejść za szafki... ze względu na dużą ilość kurzu tam się znajdującą, musisz się przebrać: *Zdejmij kapelusz, marynarkę, torebkę oraz inne akcesoria i wróć do liceum Po zdjęciu powyższych rzeczy, wróć na główny korytarz. Kiedy znów będziesz mieć klucze, wejdziesz do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Kiedy opuścisz pokój będziesz miała wybór: Armin: Idę oddać klucze Farazowskiemu! Na razie! A. Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą! (Mam ochotę zostać z nim jeszcze trochę...) B. Okej! Do zobaczenia! // -->A. Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą! (Mam ochotę zostać z nim jeszcze trochę...) *Spędź trochę czasu z Arminem Kolejne dialogi mają jedynie wpływ na lovometr z Arminem. Pana Farazowskiego powinnaś znaleźć na klatce schodowej. -->B. Okej! Do zobaczenia! Akcja toczy się dalej. ---- *Idź do liceum i sprawdź czy dowiesz się czegoś nowego na temat Debry Teraz czas na wybór, który decyduje o twoim zakończeniu: Kentina spotkasz na dziedzińcu bądź na korytarzu. Kentin: N-Niewinnym? No co ty... '' '''A. Idziesz ze mną?' (kiedy Kentin będzie ci towarzyszył, jak zgłodnieje, to leć na bazar po ciasteczka (20$), które wręczysz mu w następnym dialogu/jeżeli nie będzie ci towarzyszył, to ciastka możesz mu wręczyć zaraz po tym dialogu) B. Zostajesz tutaj? /!\ Jeżeli twój lovometr z Kentinem jest niższy niż z pozostałymi chłopakami, to nie masz co liczyć na ilustrację /!\ *Idź do piwnicy lub do szatni i poszukaj gazety Kastiela Możliwe, że spotkasz po drodze Lysandra, który znów zgubił swój notatnik... I tu następuje taka rozdzielność, magazyn będzie albo w szatni, albo w piwnicy. W szatni znajdujesz notatnik Lysandra - możesz go zabrać lub nie (szansa na podwyższenie lov - musisz mu go zanieść). Lysandra znajdziesz na korytarzu. *Wróć do liceum, aby odblokować dialog z Debrą W liceum możesz minąć się z kilkoma osobami, ale to Iris (korytarz) powie ci, że Debra cię szuka. Debra też powinna być gdzieś na korytarzu. *Idź do piwnicy Debra zaciągnie cię do piwnicy... /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-''' WSPOMNIENIA '''-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ I teraz rozpoczyna się gra w wspomnieniach Debry... (grasz jako Debra) *Znajdź spokojne miejsce, z którego będziesz mogła zadzwonić. Sala B. Nataniel podsłuchał całą rozmowę... *Znajdź Nataniela zanim porozmawia z Kastielem. Zanim znajdziesz Nataniela, musisz najpierw spotkać się z Lysandrem i Kastielem. Na dziedzińcu lub w sali A możesz znaleźć Lysandra, a na sali gimnastycznej (ewentualnie również na dziedzińcu) Kastiela. Ostatecznie Nataniela powinnaś znaleźć w pokoju gospodarzy. Po całym zajściu odblokujesz kolejne zadanie: *Porozmawiaj z Kastielem o tym co się stało. Pewno musisz wyjść i wrócić z powrotem do pokoju gospodarzy. Po "wyjaśnieniu" przez Debrę całej sytuacji, wróć do piwnicy, by zakończyć "granie we wspomnieniach". /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-''' KONIEC WSPOMNIEŃ '''-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ Teraz będąc w piwnicy usłyszysz, że ktoś cię woła. W zależności od twoich wcześniejszych wyborów i lovometrów, jest to osoba z którą będziesz mieć ilustrację. Żeby nie przegapić ilustracji trzymaj się tych punktów: #Sprawdź swoje lovometry #Wybierz odpowiedni strój (sprawdź w zakładce "Stroje") #Wybierz dobrą odpowiedź: Armin: Nie! Gram na konsoli. To pobudza wszystkie zmysły, a potem jest się w świetnej formie! A. Nie za bardzo mam ochotę grać... (ILUSTRACJA) B. Och... Czemu nie. Zawsze mogę wypróbować coś nowego. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lysander: Znowu spróbowałem skontaktować się z Kastielem, ale dalej nie odpowiada... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co Debra mu powiedziała i jaka jest jego decyzja... Prawie zacząłem się martwić... A. Nie martw się. Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie okej. B. Pomyśl, a jeżeli Kastiel wyjedzie... Już go więcej nie zobaczymy. (ILUSTRACJA) |-|Rzeczy= Plik:Album_Debry.png Plik:Ciasteczka.png |-|Prezenty= Staromodny aparat.png|''Aparat fotograficzny vintage'' od wróżki 15_sukienka, prezent.png|''Sukienka vintage'' od wróżki |-|Stroje= Koszt strojów po aktualizacji: *Strój do Kentina - 8 18px *Strój do Alexy'ego & Armina - 11 18px *Strój do Lysandra - 9 18px 693px| |-|Ilustracje= 15Alexy-Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 15Ken-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 15Lys-longpurple-yellow.jpeg en:Episode 15 es:Episodio 15 pt-br:Episódio 15 ru:Эпизод 15 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt